Once Upon a Wooden Swan
by Dr. Brennan-Cooper
Summary: This is the show Once Upon a Time if it was woodenswan centric. season 1- Emma and August pre StoryBrooke season 2- Life before they knew they are cursed Season 3- Emma, August, and Mary-Margret are stuck in the enchanted forrest Season 4- everyone plus august in Neverland season 5- Emma and Henry don't remember StoryBrooke Season 6- they are reunited in the enchanted forest enjoy
1. The woodsmen's son

**SEASON ONE- BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**Disclaimer- If it came from StoryBrooke or the story book it isn't mine at any time.**

Pinocchio carefully watched the scene in front of him from hidden behind the little cottage. The beautiful princess was walking along and waving to the people. She looked so happy and Pinocchio was instantly drawn to her. It wasn't until Pinocchio ran forward to hide behind a fruit truck that he had a full view of the beautiful princess, and her bulging abdomen. He looked around for the brave prince but to his relief he didn't see him, in truth Prince James scared the young boy. Pinocchio bent down to talk to his small kitten, "Isn't she beautiful? She and the prince are having a baby. Pa says that it will be the perfect child with its father's bravery and her beauty, but I don't think anyone is as pretty as the princess. Look how nice she is to the people I wish I could tell her hello." He stood up to watch snow again.

Then the cat darted out to the princess, she picked him up looked at the cat, "Where did you come from little kitty?" she asked sweetly.

Pinocchio sucked in a breath of air trying to be brave as he approached the beautiful princess. "H-Hello ma'am I am Pinocchio and that is my kitten, your majesty." He bowed as low as he possibly could.

"Oh well here you go young gentleman," she said handing him back the small black cat.

Pinocchio turned to walk away before she called him back, "Excuse me Pinocchio." She said.

"Yes your majesty?" He asked bowing again.

"Are you the son of Gepetto?" She asked kindly.

Pinocchio was surprised. "Indeed I am you majesty but if I may inquire how do you know my father?" He tried to be polite like his father taught him.

"All of my subjects are of great value to me young gentleman, now will you tell your father that I intend to come visit him today?" She asked.

Pinocchio's face turned white and he was completely taken a back. The princess was to be in his cottage! "Yes I will tell him the princess will be visiting your majesty." He said bowing again.

Snow smiled at his excess of bows then said, "It will be the prince and I."

"Very well, I must go tell him you highness." August answered before turning and running home.

He ran all the way to the cottage and was out of breath by the time he arrived. "Father, Father" he panted.

"What is it my boy?" Gepetto asked.

"The prince and princess are coming!" He yelled to the old man.

"Here? How do you know this?" Gepetto insisted

"I talked to the princess in the town square," he said proudly but Gepetto was not pleased with his son.

"Pinocchio you mustn't talk to the royals. That's not what we are." Gepetto was always stern about their place in the social order because in truth the old man feared the royals condescending attitude toward an old man with a wooden son.

"Yes father," Pinocchio as he ran outside with plans blooming in his head. Once outside the boy began to set up his trap. He ran out to the field behind the cottage where many animals were pastured. He hoped over the fence and grabbed a metal bucket. He carried the bucket up to the nearest female cow. He petted the back of it calmly and began to talk. "Hello little cow, I know your lonely since Jack left you here and all but I need some milk." He then put the bucket under her udder and milked the cow. After the bucket was halfway full he thanked the cow and filled the bucket the rest of the way with mud. A grin crept across Pinocchio's face as he saw a large cow patty. "Perfect" he muttered before using a stick to put the dung into the bucket. He then used the same stick to mix the milk, mud, and dung together. After hours more work he washed up and dressed in his best. Pinocchio ran out to the garden and pick a bouquet of flowers. Before he knew it the princess was coming up the walk with the prince. She was walking in the house first. "Your majesty," he yelled and they both turned around.

"Oh hello Pinocchio," the princess said and he was happy she remembered him.

He held out the bouquet for her. "I picked you some flowers your majesty." He said not offering to move any closer.

"Why thank you." She said walking towards the boy. She thought Pinocchio seemed like a very sweet seven-year-old and she was already fond of the boy.

He gave her the flowers then smiled his sweetest smile as the Prince walked through the doorway and his concoction fell down on his head.

"Oh Charming!" Snow cried out.

The prince looked shocked and looked from Gepetto to his son in attempt to find the culprit. Gepetto knew his boys work well. "Pinocchio!"

The boy turned pale and walked to his father. "Yes Pa?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"Did you do this?" Gepetto asked.

"Of course not father," the boy lied and felt his leg turn to wood as he stood there, "I did father." Pinocchio said looking ashamed as his leg turned back to flesh.

"How could you my boy?" He asked.

"Well father…." Pinocchio began but his dad cut him off.

"Go to the tree," Gepetto said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no Gepetto, my good man, please don't be so hard on the poor boy. I played quite a few tricks in my day." The prince said.

Gepetto turned red. He nodded but Pinocchio knew that he needed to clear out before his father changed his mind.

"Let's see if we can't find you something to wear your majesty." Gepetto said.

A few hours later the adults were gathered around the table as Pinocchio watched from a hidden corner.

He couldn't catch the whole conversation but he heard a few things, and to him it seemed they wanted a magic wardrobe from his father. The princess wanted it to protect her child, a daughter. His father agreed to build them a wardrobe to send the princess but he said that he only had enough magic left to send one person through.

They parted with a look of fear promising to return for the wardrobe soon.

"Pinocchio come here now," he knelt before his son, "I have to save the princess but if the curse is as bad as they say I can't leave you here my boy."

"What will we do?" Pinocchio asked worried by the sorrow filled look in his father's eye.

"I lied to the princess; I have enough magic for two." He said solemnly.

"You say not to lie Pa." Pinocchio crossed his little arms and Gepetto was hit with a wave of sadness as he realized how small his boy really was. Sometime Pinocchio seemed older but he really was barely seven.

"This was an exception." He told his son, "Now they will be here in three days so we must build the wardrobe tonight so I can send you before they arrive."

They spent the night working together in silence and while Pinocchio loved working with his father he didn't realize how precious this last night would later be to him. They finished early the next morning and Gepetto knelt in front of his small son once more, "I love you my boy."

Gepetto rarely told Pinocchio this but his son didn't hesitate to answer back, "I love you too Pa."

"I need you to promise me three things."

"What are they?"

"Promise me you won't lie anymore."

"I promise"

"Now promise that once the curse is cast you will find me."

"I promise pa."

"Finally and more important than anything else look after the little princess and her mother when they come through together."

"Yes Pa I promise," Pinocchio said before hugging his dad. The reality of it all hit the little boy, "I won't see you again will I Pa?"

"No my son you will see me again but it won't be for a very long time, and I will miss you but you have to have hope son." Gepetto was close to tears.

"I will miss you to Pa but we will be okay. I have hope." Pinocchio said through his tears, "I'll be strong like you pa."

"I know you will Pinocchio." Gepetto said before sealing the wardrobe.

The wardrobe began to shake and Pinocchio was filled with fear. When he was able to open his eyes again he was in the middle of woods in a strange land.

** NEXT TIME ON ONCE UPON A WOODENSWAN AUGUST WILL MEET THE NEXT GUEST TO TRAVEL THROUGH THE WARDROBE.**


	2. The Diner

**SEASON ONE BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**DISCLAIMER- IF IT CAME FROM STORYBROOKE OR THE STORY BOOK IT ISN'T MINE AT ANY TIME**

Pinocchio sat up and looked around himself in the woods. The land was unfamiliar and the boy was frightened, "Pa?" He called but there was no response. He looked around the clearing but didn't find anything. He walked around trying to find his way out of the woods before remembering that he had promised his father he would help the beautiful princess when she came through the wardrobe. He sat down and began to use twigs to craft a small house in the dirt while he waited for the wardrobe to drop her off. It soon became dark and Pinocchio became lonely, tired, cold, and hungry. "Pa I sure wish you hadn't sent me here." He pouted aloud.

Finally he got to his feet and began to pace in an attempt to fight the cold off. Once his feet were too numb to keep walking he laid under a nearby tree and fell into a deep slumber.

_BANG _Pinocchio jump and woke up abruptly. He was looking for the beautiful princess but he didn't see her anyway. Across the clearing he saw a little lump and began to walk towards the basket just as the little blonde baby inside began to squeal. "Don't cry baby." Pinocchio cooed.

He bent lower over the child and lifted it out of the basket. "E-M-M-A" he read the blanket aloud, "So your name is Emma, well hello Emma I'm Pinocchio but since you're small you can call me Pinny. Now how did you get here?" He instantly realized that she had to be the daughter of the beautiful princess.

The baby began to cry again. "Now Princess Emma don't do that," he said, "We can't stay here let's go see if we can find a grown up to help you."

He carried the infant, still swaddled in her blanket, until they reached a highway. Then he walked carefully down the center. Suddenly a car came whizzing by honking its horn loudly. Pinocchio was startled "What was that?" He asked making sure to leave the path.

Soon he approached a diner. "Look Emma a building." He said walking up to the door and knocking loudly. A waitress opened it confused, "can I help you?"

"Are you the local scullery maid?" He asked.

"I'm a waitress," she said annoyed.

"May Emma and I enter?" He asked.

"It's a restaurant," she said popping her gum loudly.

Pinocchio was confused but still followed her to a booth. Once he had taken a seat an older woman with wispy gray hair came and sat by him. "Hello young man." She said in a very friendly voice.

"Hello," Pinocchio responded politely.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"The enchanted forest," he answered remembering his promise not to lie.

She gave him a disapproving look. "Do you want pie?" She asked.

He nodded hungrily as his mouth began to fill with saliva.

"Well then how about I have Liz here go get you a nice big slice of pie." She motioned to the younger woman. "All you have to do is tell the truth okay? Now where are your parents?" She repeated.

Pinocchio was confused, hadn't he just told her? Then he realized that she didn't believe him, he wondered why. Finally, the pie tempted him and he decided he would have to lie just this once. "My daddy told me to go for a walk and don't come back." It felt natural for the boy to lie, she slid the pie towards him but it was still slightly out of his reach.

"Where did you walk from?" She asked wondering how far he carried the baby.

"The woods," he answered feeling more comfortable now that he had lied, once he did it once he figured there was no point in stopping.

Still the woman did not give him the pie, "Where in the woods?" She said suspiciously and immediately he recognized the look as the one his father gave him when he knew about one of his tricks. The woman knew he was lying.

"Umm I don't know," he said, "just the woods."

"So you live in the woods?" She asked, now she really didn't believe him.

"No." Pinocchio said, "We live by the woods, well actually pa always called it the enchanted forest as kind of a game. Then today he was mad so he…" Pinocchio didn't know how to continue the story.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"He took me to" She cut him off.

"Took you in a car?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered not sure what a car was, "Then he took me to the woods and he told me to get going so I got out and he drove off."

"So he just left you with your sister?" She asked eyeing Emma.

He was angry that the mean lady who taunted him with pie even looked at Emma. "She isn't my sister." He said crossing his arms.

"Who is she then?" The woman asked perplexed.

"She is Emma."

"Okay but how did you find her?"

"She was in the woods." The lie was a story to him now and he wanted it to be exciting, "so I saved her."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Can I have my pie?" He asked growing weary of this game.

"Name first." She said.

"Pinocchio," he said reaching for the pie.

"Unlike Emma I wasn't born yesterday tell me your name." She said.

"It is…" Then he saw there was no use arguing and began to look around for a name, he saw a sign on the wall with a lot of numbers and a man in a yellow hat and his underwear. At the top it said A-U-G-U-S-T. "My name is August." He said grabbing the pie before she could pull it away.

August ate the whole slice and then a car pulled into the parking lot. Liz and the old lady told him to stay put as they went and talked to the man that got out. He wore a blue uniform. He came and sat across from August just like the woman had.

"Hello now I hear you're a real hero. Can you tell me about it?" He asked.

August repeated his story. Then the man began to ask questions. "What is your full name?"

"August," The boy said then he realized that he needed a last name so he looked at the seat below him, "August Booth."

"Okay August how old are you?" He asked.

"Seven." The boy answered.

"Do you know her name?" The man asked.

August liked getting to name all the characters in his story so he looked at her thoughtfully. The beautiful princess was once missing, with another girl, but it was when August was small so he had trouble remembering the girl's name. Finally it came to him, Ruby. That must be the beautiful princess' friend so he decided that would be Emma's second name. Then he thought a little more. He couldn't remember the prince's name and he didn't like him much anyway so he decided to think about the beautiful princess' last name. Snow White, then her last name is white he thought. What are white things? Emma Ruby Cloud? No. Emma Ruby Milk? No. Emma Ruby Swan? The man watched him carefully so he went with that one. "Emma Ruby Swan is her name." He said proudly.

"How do you know," the man asked writing down the name.

"Her mommy left a letter," he lied.

"I see." The man said, "And where is this letter now?"

"I dropped it," August answered, the man must have believed him because he stopped asking questions and told August that he was taking them to a thing called foster care. August didn't know what it meant but he repeatedly insisted he had to stay with Emma. The officer said that he would as they climbed into the thing August now knew was called a police car. They pulled up to a house with kids screaming and running everywhere.

**Next time- how will Emma and August fair in foster care? Will August keep his promise and stay with Emma?**


	3. Goodbye Princess

**SEASON ONE- BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**Disclaimer- If it comes from StoryBrooke or the story book then it isn't mine at any time.**

August gulped in a breath of air as he walked into the foster home, still clinging tightly to baby Emma. He murmured soothing words to her and smiled at the foster mother, not yet aware of what would unfold. "Hello young man." The woman said, "What's your name?"

The police officer began to speak up but she shushed him and pointed to August, "You answer when I talk to you."

Be brave he reminded himself. "My name is August." He said as strongly as he could.

"Good and what's your sister's name?" She asked.

He felt slightly angered but reminded himself to be polite as if she were royalty, "Emma is not my sister."

The woman looked slightly disgusted then she turned to the cop and continued speaking to him. "Your majest- I mean Ma'am what is your name?" He asked.

She smiled but it wasn't a real smile, "Don't speak until spoken to August." She demanded. Eventually the police officer left and the woman introduced August to everyone in the home. "Kids in here now," she screeched.

Three boys and two girls ran into the room. "This is Thomas, Heather, Jeffery, Mark, and Lucy." She said pointing to each silent child in turn, "this is August." She told the children.

"Hello," August said politely and all the children's eyes grew wider.

"Don't speak until spoken to." The woman said angrily then she smacked August across the face. The hit jostled August and baby Emma in his arms, so she began to cry and scream.

"Give me the brat." The woman said reaching towards Emma but August pulled the infant closer to his chest and vigorously shook his head.

"That wasn't a question." She said taking another step towards Emma and August. He backed away from the advancing woman and then he turned and ran. August darted out the door and into the front yard with the crying baby. "Don't cry," he begged as he looked for a place to run. Then a cold hand was on his collar. The woman plucked Emma from his little arms. She carried baby Emma back into the house and laid her into a large wooden crib in a side bedroom. August attempted to follow but she slammed the door in his face and told him that he was never to bother the baby again. He remained silent and waited until the woman had gone away, then he snuck into the room.

"Hello Emma Ruby," he cooed as he approached the rickety crib. She giggled and smiled at August, or at least he thought she did.

He snuck into the room to spend as much time with little Emma as he could, and grew fond of the baby but then one day he overheard a conversation between the woman and the boy called Thomas, he was her biological son. "What did you mom?" He asked.

"Tell me about the new boy Augustine?" She asked.

"August?" The boy seemed annoyed, "I don't ever see him."

"That's because he is a sneak, a liar, and a thief." She grumbled.

August could tell that Thomas was frightened of his own mother and he immediately thought of his own father and how much he missed him. He could never think of his father as frightening but this boy obviously feared his mother. "Yeah I just wish that little rat boy out of here and his bratty sister." Thomas answered.

August didn't mind them talking about him but once they talked about Emma he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at them. His mouth filled with blood, and he realized he had bit harder than he meant to.

"Don't worry Thomas dear, his social worker is moving him to a group home in two days, you won't have to deal with that rude boy again." She said smiling.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"She will be staying but if we keep her in the room, she shouldn't bother us and think how sad he will be without his precious little sister." She said dismissing her son.

August ducked back into the room with Emma and stood directly over her crib. The he bent down so his face was between the bars, "Emma listen to me, I can't stay here any longer but don't worry I will be back for you. I will always be back for you and anywhere they take you I follow. There is someone I need to find then we will save you princess." As if she understood August Emma began to whimper.

August knew that she screamed when he left so he did the only thing he could think of to sooth her and put her to sleep. August began to sing to her,

_"Rest your head go to sleep for the prince is in your dreams_

_He is waiting behind the tree, Beautiful princess rest your eyes_

_Soon you'll dream of bluer skies_

_They'll be waiting for you, _

_The King, the Queen, the prince, and August too._

_Emma dear we love you"_

She fell asleep somewhere during the song so he stepped out the window with only one careful look back.

**Next time on Once Upon a WoodenSwan Who is August going to find? Will he be back for Emma?**


	4. Magic and Favors

**SEASON ONE- BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**Disclaimer- If it comes from StoryBrooke or the story book then it isn't mine at any time.**

**Sorry how short the last one was I tried to get this one up quicker but I can't guarantee it will be long**

August worried daily when he was away from Emma. He was gone for two weeks before he finally reached the home that he was looking for. August found he was nervous again but not for the stranger he was about to meet because he didn't want to have left Emma all for nothing. He pushed the buzzer on the apartment door next to the name Cassidy. _Buzz_ There was no response so August sat on the steps in hopes of waiting until the tenant returned.

"Who are you?" He asked stepping out from around the corner.

"August. Are you Baelfire?" He asked.

The older boy looked furious at the younger boy before clamping his hand over his mouth and pulled him into the corner, "Who are you really? Where did you hear that name?"

August pried Bae's hand off of his mouth, "It's your name isn't? I thought you would be older." August was grumpy at being manhandled.

"You didn't tell me who you really are." Bae said.

"Pinocchio I am the woodsmen, Gepetto's, son and I am from the enchanted forest after you left." He said.

"Then how did you know about me?" He asked.

"It was rumored that you were here somewhere in a strange land after fleeing the enchanted forest." August said.

"How old are you?" Bae wondered.

"Seven," August said, "and that doesn't…"

The older boy cut him off, "You don't seem seven."

"You don't seem twelve." August said.

"I'm not I lived in Neverland for a while where I was then cursed and so I am stuck twelve now, forever." He seemed like he wanted to kill someone.

"Neverland? I thought it was just a myth… Wait you are getting me off track. There is a baby, Emma and she needs your help." August said.

"Aren't you a little young to have a kid, Auggy?" Bae's attitude showed that he didn't care about how things worked out for Emma or August.

"She is the prince and princess' child and she is stuck here in our land." August carefully avoided the fact that Rumplestiltskin was here because he could probably use the leverage later.

"Why does this affect me?" He asked.

August looked around nervously, "I can end the curse on you."

Bae had pulled out a knife before August had time to react. He pressed the knife to the younger boy's neck and glared into his eyes. "What do you know about magic?" Bae asked through clenched teeth.

"Enough." August said with an attempt to mask his fear.

Bae dug the knife into August's skin. August felt the warm blood dampen his neck and begin to trickle down slightly.

"Fine, it isn't me." August gasped ducking under Bae's arm and avoiding the knife. He stayed out of reach of the older boy being more careful now that he knew about the weapon he was holding.

"Then how?" Bae was less on edge now because he was near certain that August was lying about having the ability to end the horrible curse just to get help from him.

August looked nervous before lowering his voice to a whisper, "It isn't me it is… Emma." He said.

"Emma? The baby?" Bae asked.

"Yes." August was still scanning the area constantly worried that there would be another threat to Emma.

"Then I don't think she can be of much use to me," Bae answered acting less interested then he really was.

"Your right," August said crossing his arms, "It is just a hunch but I think she has power and give her time we can attempt to fix your curse."

"No thanks there has been enough magic in my life," Bae said.

"Please, you don't get it I would do anything for Emma and we don't need you yet but we will and when that time comes I need to know I have an ally." August pleaded.

"No I am not interested." Bae emphasized each word as if he was talking to an average seven year old.

August had grown up sheltered by Gepetto and now here with Bae he was unable to imagine why someone would care so little about another. He was in shock, he only had one hope, "let's just say I will owe you a favor."

The idea of a favor pleased Bae so he contemplated the idea August proposed. "Fine." He finally agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing yet," August answered, "but you can come to Maine where Emma is in foster care. That is if you want to."

"No, not yet," Bae answered, "I will but I can't… not yet."

August didn't want to force him to go to Emma yet but he knew that he needed to get back. August was just a child and he felt alone without his father here, Emma had been a purpose that helped him to ignore his pain and now that she was gone he felt alone. He didn't want her to feel as abandoned as he did. "Alright but I have to go back soon."

"Alright but it isn't Bae anymore, you can't tell the baby that name," Bae said.

"What should I tell her?" August asked.

Bae just shrugged, "it doesn't really matter I switch names all the time."

August thought for a second, once again relishing at the idea that he got to name another person, "How about Neal?" He asked thinking of a poster he had seen on the way to the apartment.

"It works the only person who will hear it is an infant, the name by the buzzer is Cassidy so might as well go with Neal Cassidy." He said with a shrug.

"Okay," then August said hovering there unsure what to say to the new Neal.

"Don't stand there go back to the baby Auggy." Neal said shooing the younger boy. "Oh and Auggy you better get her out of the system."

With those last warnings in mind August headed off back home to Emma. He made it home two weeks before her first birthday and he snuck into the window. "Hey Emma Ruby," he whispered, "Do you remember me?"

She reached for him and he hoped that meant she did as he lifted her from the crib he handed her a doll. It was modeled after Snow White, or at least what people in the strange land believed she looked like. "No one should be alone on their birthday, so Happy Birthday princess."

She hugged the doll while he held her and told her the story of her mom, the beautiful princess.

**Next time on Once upon a Wooden Swan Will Neal meet Emma? What will Emma be like as a toddler? Will August save her from the system? **


	5. The Book

**SEASON ONE BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**Disclaimer- If it came from story Brooke or the story Book it isn't mine.**

**This one's for Anna because I wasn't going to add again yet but her comment inspired me to continue. Also Jiminy won't be in until "season two" when they are in story Brooke but they will be a big part then.**

Things had changed in the three years that Emma had spent in the land without magic. The most noticeable change was in the little girl who know had large blonde curls that hung around her face. She was sweet and loved everyone. August had made sure that the system had not damaged Emma, and every day he saw more of her parents in her.

Emma wasn't the only one who had changed, during all his time protecting Emma he had become stronger. The little boy who so trusted everyone and enjoyed playing tricks was long gone. As a ten year old August only trusted Emma and carried a weapon with him now.

There was a tap on the window of Emma's new foster home. She jumped from her bed and ran to the window, "Auggy!"

He flung the window open and couldn't help but remember that she called him the same thing Bae did, but when she said it, the word was full of love, while Bae's words were full of annoyance and condescension. "Morning Princess," he said hugging her.

"I missed you!" She squealed.

"Shh," he said worried that her foster mother would hear, even though the newest foster mother had a kind heat they couldn't risk being caught.

"Oh I sworry," he smiled at one of the only words she still lisped. He took a seat on the bed and she grabbed her Snow White doll and took a seat on his lap.

"My birfday is soon are you gonna see me?" She asked expectantly.

"Of course, no one should be alone on their birthday," he repeated for the billionth time.

"Good," she said somewhat muffled as she flung herself into August's arms and her head buried itself in his chest.

They sat and Emma told August about her life for hours, she was always happier when he was there. Soon she was called to dinner by her new foster mom. "Auggy are you leaving?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He knelt down in front of her, "Emma Ruby you know that I have to go." He said with a grin, "but I'll be back for your birthday."

"What if they make me go?" She said sticking her lip out in a pouty fashion.

"EMMA!" The foster mother called from the other room.

"Emma I have to go but listen to me, no matter where you go I will always follow you." He said hugging her then turning to leave back out of the window when she called to him, "Auggy wait."

He spun around, "Yes princess?" He asked.

She tugged on his shirt so that he bent down, then she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room. August smiled, and stepped out of the window carefully. Two hours later the boy found himself on a train waiting to pull into New York City, the current residence of Neal Cassidy. As he leaned against the window he saw the quick movement of a woman with dark hair. He was on his feet in an instant and his blood ran cold. Eyes turned to him and he studied the woman, she wasn't who he thought she was. As he sat down he began to remember the real women… The Evil Queen.

_Pinocchio balled the rag up and stuck it to his knee but now that he was six a little blood wouldn't stop him. He looked around for the best vantage point and saw a tall apple tree; he climbed up into the leaves of the tree. There Pinocchio could see directly into the castle window. The woman who sat in the large chair didn't look evil and she didn't look like a witch but he couldn't be sure. She wasn't facing him but she called out, "Pinocchio didn't that woodsmen father of yours teach you never to look in a ladies window?" He was terrified and attempted to climb down from the tree._

_ The next thing he knew Pinocchio was standing next to the queen frozen in fear. "Now look at you young man, in my home, and how do you suppose you got here?" Pinocchio was too timid to speak and he just stared at the evil woman before him. "Oh you don't know?" She enjoyed teasing the little boy, "You're not nearly as brave when you are frozen by my magic, face to face with me are you?"_

_ Pinocchio still refused to speak. This angered the queen, "ANSWER BOY!" She yelled then her voice turned sweet, "or I will have to kill you."_

_Pinocchio's eyes grew large and he nodded vigorously. "Good," she said, "now should I kill you?"_

_Pinocchio shook his head and stared the queen straight into the eyes. "I see why not isn't it better to be dead then a cursed puppet?"_

August forced himself back to reality and climbed off the train trying to forget the Evil Queen. He walked up to the apartment and sat on the steps as Bae walked up, "Hey Auggy." Bae called full of condescension again.

"You need to meet her," August said.

"We have discussed this." Bae said rolling his eyes.

"Three years ago she isn't a kid anymore and I am worried." August said.

"Don't be." Bae answered.

"Meet Emma or the deal is off." August stood, ready to leave.

Bae sighed, "Auggy there is no need to stress out, I'll meet the girl."

"Then let's go." August said.

"We will soon." Bae led August the opposite way.

They went and Bae packed his clothes then they climbed back on the train to go and see Emma. August couldn't help but notice that he was catching up to the boy. August stood just inches shorter and as his hair darkened with age they could both pass for twelve. Neal still looked the same as always, dark black hair, a child's face, and eyes that had seen more than most.

Neal watched the younger boy, and although he would never admit it, he felt bad for the boy. He knew what it was like to lose childhood to things out of your control. August's deep blue eyes had sorrow and knowledge that looked strange on a boy of his age. He knew that the look was familiar because it was the one he wore as well.

August wanted to wait until Emma's third birthday to introduce her to Neal. He slipped into the window without knocking but left Neal outside. "Emma Ruby," he called softly to the sleeping girl.

She sat upright in bed, "Auggy." She grinned at the boy.

"Happy birthday Princess," he said.

"Thank you." Emma answered.

August handed her a donut which she quickly ate. "Now I have a surprise for you." He said.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly eating the donut.

He walked to the window and opened it wide, Bae stepped inside the room. "Hello." He said.

"Hello," Emma said running up to hug him, she was a very trusting child, "I'm Emma."

"I'm Neal," he said shooting his eyes to August.

Emma played with Neal and thought he was a brand new toy made especially for her. August watched glad to see Emma happy but although he attempted to deny it, he was jealous. It had always been just him and Emma but he knew what he was doing when he invited Neal to meet her. After two hours Neal got up. "I am leaving" he said.

"Why?" Emma asked with tears already running down her face.

"Because I want to," without a word to August Neal climbed out of the window and disappeared from sight.

Emma was sobbing and August thought she seemed sadder to see Neal go then she ever did when he left.

"Why are you so sad?" August asked.

"I didn't want Neal to go." She sobbed.

"Oh, you don't cry when I leave" August pointed out trying not to seem bitter.

"I know you'll come back," Emma said sadly wiping away her tears.

"I have a present for you." August said offering a wrapped package to Emma.

She reached her hand out for the gift and ripped the paper off of it. Inside she found a book that said Once Upon A Time on the cover.

Emma cuddled next to August as he read the story of the kind thief snow and her brave prince charming.

"Did you make the story?" She asked

"No, it is a real story Emma, it is about your mother and father. I just wrote it all down." He said.

Emma studied the pictures that August had drawn. "Am I pretty like my mommy?" She asked.

August had always vowed never to lie to Emma so he thought about his answer. The beautiful princess Snow was once the most beautiful girl August had ever scene. He remembered watching her amazed and then he looked at the little girl in front of him. Instantly he knew that she was far more beautiful than her mother, although he may not be the fairest judge.

"Emma you are even more beautiful than your mother, and you have her kind heart." He said pushing a blonde curl back.

"Do I look like mommy?" She asked clinging to her Snow White doll.

"No. You look more like your father, but you are beautiful still." He answered.

"Are you beautiful Auggy?" She asked.

"No," he laughed.

"You are to me." She giggled, "Aggy-ina."

"Okay then," he laughed.

Her little face was serious again and she said, "One day I want to be kind like my mommy, brave like my daddy, and as great as you."

He hugged her, "well that shouldn't be hard for you Emma."

"Why didn't they want me?" She asked.

"They did." He said, "and they still do." He whispered the last part so she didn't hear him.

"Then why did they go." She asked.

"They had too," he said.

"Will you have to?" She asked clinging to the boy.

"Nothing will keep me away I will follow you anywhere."

"I love you Auggy." She said.

**What will Emma be like in the next few years? Why can't August stop worrying about Regina? Will Bae finally need to protect Emma?**


	6. First Kiss

**Season one Before Story Brooke**

**Disclaimer- If it came from Story Brooke or the Story Book it isn't mine at any time.**

In the three years that had passed, Emma's blonde curls had grown down her back, and were now just very strong waves. She stood a few inches taller now, and as she ran up to August, her bluish green eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

August furrowed his brow. "What is it Emma?" He asked concerned as he flicked his long messy brown hair out of his face.

"Auggy the other kids don't like me," she sobbed.

Even though August was thirteen he didn't fit in with other teenagers and did not go to school, so he had little firsthand experience with the cruelty of children in this land. "That can't be true everyone like you." He said scooping her onto his shoulders.

"N-not them they say I'm a liar." She said sadly.

That insult seemed all too familiar to August, he quickly pushed away his old memories to focus on Emma. "Did you tell a lie?"

"I told them that I am a princess, just like you said, and they called me a liar." She looked at August to reassure her that she was in fact a princess.

"Well you are a princess Emma Ruby so what does it matter what they?" He asked.

"I want them to like me." She sobbed, "It breaks my heart." She was nothing if not caring and dramatic and she clutched her little chest, on the incorrect side for a heart.

"No your heart must not be broken. I promised I would return you intact and a man is nothing if not his word." He teased and she stopped crying.

"You are not a man, and if you are, then you are a very little one," she giggled.

"Hey! Well you are a very little princess so I guess it makes sense that we are friends." He said sliding her off his shoulders so she could run into the foster home.

He walked around to the back of the large house; she had only been there for two weeks. He climbed up the old oak tree and right into her window. August sat on the bed and waited for her to come into the room. The door swung open and she picked up where she left off. "We are best friends August but I want everyone to be my friend just like my mommy." She said sitting at his feet and taking out her homework.

"If everyone is your friend then you'll have less time to talk to them and you won't see me anymore." He said.

"Yes I will," She insisted, "I'll always see you."

"What about Neal?" He asked. Neal had been back a few times and lucky for them Emma hadn't noticed that August was now older than Neal in appearance.

"Oh I can't forget him," she grinned. Emma loved Neal and at first August was jealous but he always reminded himself that it was all part of his plan.

"Well speaking of Neal he is coming tomorrow," August had known about the visit for a while but didn't want to tell her too soon or else she would ask every day.

"Yes!" She jumped on the bed, "I can't wait." She danced around the room. "Oh Auggy stay here tonight then tomorrow when Neal comes you will be here too." She said.

"I never leave when he is here but if you want me to stay I can." In all honesty August didn't trust Neal alone with Emma ever since he pulled out that knife.

Emma was thrilled and danced around the room, once she was called don for dinner August stepped onto the roof to hide. He hoped that Neal wouldn't forget to come this time like he had before. The other boy didn't seem to care much for Emma but he knew that would change as she aged, it just had to. He sat on the roof enjoying the cool air until Emma came back in thinking he had left her.

August tapped on the window and she excitedly threw it open. "I thought you had gone away." She said smiling.

"Do I ever lie to you?" He asked.

"No," she said climbing into bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" August looked at the clock 7:21.

"You're reading me a story." She said handing him the book. He read the story of the princess snow being awoken from the curse by the kiss of true love, it was her favorite.

"She fell asleep as soon as Charming and Snow's lips touched because she was certain there would be a happy ending from that point. August read on anyway, making an excuse not to have to go yet. He didn't dare to sleep in the same room as Emma because he didn't want someone to walk in and think he had bad intentions towards such a small child.

He woke earlier than she did the next morning so that he was able to climb back into the window. Emma sat upright in bed, "Is Neal here?" She asked.

"Not yet," August told her and she looked disappointed.

"How about I go get us donuts for breakfast since Mr. and Mrs. Dowry just left." He asked already certain of the answer.

She nodded vigorously, "For Neal too."

"Of course," August said, "but you mustn't open the window for anyone but me."

"I know, I know." She said, "Not even Neal, but if it's him I'll just say my Auggy went to get us donuts."

He sighed and climbed out the window on the way to the donut shop. Emma sat down and began to play with her little Snow white doll. Suddenly there was a tap at the window and she looked up to see a woman. The woman had short, dark hair and an evil grin. "Princess let me in." She called.

The woman looked familiar and Emma's eyes went to her story book it was just like the picture that August had drawn, of the evil queen. Emma got up and ran to the closet where she hid, hoping August would come back to save her. With a loud bang the window flew inward and she cried. The woman was in the room now. She walked toward the closet. "Princess, come out come out where ever you are." She called.

Finally she pulled back the curtain that concealed the closet. "Hello Princess." She smiled evily once more.

"August save me!" She screamed.

"That meek boy? He couldn't save anyone princess." The evil Queen cackled.

"He will save me and my Auggy is brave." Emma still sobbed.

The last thing she remembered was a plume of smoke and the Queen's evil laugh.

August arrived a little too late, the window was blown in and there was glass covering the floor. He immediately began to search for Emma and saw her lying on the bed. "Emma Wake up," he begged shaking her with tears in his eyes. She didn't awaken but he could still hear her breathing.

Neal stepped through the window. "What's wrong August?" Neal asked his tone light and teasing.

August didn't look up he just held Emma in his arms and silently wiped away his tears. "Is she dead Auggy? Hey at least you don't have to watch her anymore." Neal said and August turned in an instant.

His eyes were full of tears and Neal knew that he shouldn't have said that. "How could you say that?" August asked, "She is just a child. Baelfire she is six years old." August held her.

"August let me see her; I know you have been thinking it too." He said reaching for the girl.

August laid Emma on the bed and motioned to Neal. Neal stood over her then he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers, waiting for her to stir. She didn't move and he pulled back with a sorrow filled expression on his face. "August I'm sorry I know what you thought but it isn't me. I don't even believe in true love."

Neal left and August was alone with Emma once more. He looked down and thought that if he just looked at her and didn't think too much she could be asleep. Just today she was saying that she wanted to be just like her mother and here she was sleeping from the very same curse. "Emma listen to me I will fix this, I won't give up. I will take you to Story Brooke Bae's dad can fix you. I will do anything Emma. Don't be afraid okay? You are going to be all right, I promise." He still held Emma and he leaned down and lightly kissed her on her hairline before standing to collect her belongs for the trip.

"Auggy where is my donut?" She asked.

He turned around and ran to hug her but the whole time there was a feeling as if he had been punched in the stomach. "Auggy?" She asked confused.

"One second Emma." He said stepping out of the window, "NEAL!"

Neal turned around startled, "Emma woke up." He said.

Neal came back and played with Emma under August's watchful eye. August fixed the window before the family returned home. Finally Neal had to leave and he called August onto the roof with him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or should I just assume that I am correct." Neal asked.

"You are," August didn't want to be having this conversation.

"What are they going to say when you go back and announce that you fell in love with their princess?" Neal said.

August looked down and shrugged.

"You are a common person she is a princess, you aren't even really a person, you are a puppet. A puppet that is only good at lying. She deserves so much better than you." Neal said.

"I know," August answered, "they won't have to know."

"You are going to ask her to keep that kind of secret?" Neal asked.

"No," August said, "she doesn't need to know either."

"Good choice." Neal said then he left.

August felt his pocket, inside there was a locket, a present for Emma. When he pulled it out it was glowing, the magic of true love's kiss. When holding it he felt safe and instantly he realized that it would break any curse. This could undo any magic and save Neal. August decided he couldn't tell him yet, he would wait until Emma was twelve then they would be more likely to fall in. August knew that Emma had to fall in love with someone else, anyone else. Telling Emma about the kiss would force her to fall in love with him and he wanted her to have a choice. August realized that the girl who he was thinking about falling in love was six years old. He pushed the thought away, Emma wasn't just some kid she was his best friend. He thought about her years from now at twenty, when he was twenty seven and realized that the difference wouldn't seem like much then. He then forced himself to picture her with Bae that was the way it had to be.

**Next time on Once Upon a Wooden Swan- Will Emma fall for Bae? Will August be able to protect her next time?**


	7. Time to forget

**Thank you if you are still reading this. I was forced to take a hiatus but I am back now so this can continue.**

**SEASON 1 BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**Disclaimer- if it came from storybrooke or the story book it isn't mine at any time**

As Emma grew up August worried that she would somehow remember the kiss. He attempted to return to normal, and the secret remained between him and Bae. One day ten year old Emma ran up to August after school. Like most days her eyes filled with tears as she walked with August. "Please don't make me go back to school August." She begged.

"Emma you have to go to school," August said wishing he could do as she wanted.

"I hate it," she said, "they hate me and I hate them."

August stopped and looked Emma in the eyes, "Emma those kids don't matter you won't be here long. Soon you're going to get to come home with me and your parents. We will go back to the enchanted forest Emma it will be better."

"August I'm tired of your stupid stories," She shouted as the tears ran down her face.

Then Emma darted down the walk way through the park. August ran after her and finally he caught the girl and grabbed her arm.

"Don't follow me!" Emma yelled.

"Emma I always follow you, that's how it works." August tried to keep his tone light but he worried because he had never seen her so angry with him.

"Stop lying to me August, Neal was right that's all you know how to do," she was shaking as she pushed him away.

"I never lie to you." He insisted.

"They are fake, fairy tales. No one wanted you and no one wanted me. We are all alone." She said

"You're not alone I'm here." He said

It seemed like she didn't know what to say to that as she stood arms still crossed. "You don't have to lie to me August, I was fine without the stories." She said her tone softer.

"Then I won't anymore." He said although he knew this was where the lies would begin.

She hugged him as if she never wanted to let go and when she finally did let him go she smiled as if the fight was completely forgotten. "Thanks Auggy," she said walking beside him again.

He looked perplexed wondering why she cared so much that he didn't tell her the stories. "Sure." He said.

"I mean for not leaving me," she said.

Suddenly August looked at the girl who wasn't so little anymore and he saw her as she was. Blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, thick glasses too big for her face and behind them knowledge of the world not seen amongst most ten year olds. August had thought he had protected the little girl but seeing her now he wasn't so sure. "I couldn't leave you if I tried." He thought but he just said, "Eh it's too much work to leave." The he jokingly pushed her and laughed.

"Race me!" She yelled running down the path and he quickly followed.

That night while Emma was sound asleep in her bed August climbed into the window of her room. He saw her deep in sleep, and the locket on her nightstand, since he gave it to her she hadn't taken it off, except to sleep. He then went to the little shelf that she had her few belongings on and grabbed the fairy tale book. He replaced it with an old chapter book, and then he took the snow white doll. In its place August sat a little rag doll. He took these things back with him out of the home and to his own where he sat it in the bag, refusing to allow them to be lost. Emma may want them again someday.

**Next on Once Upon a Wooden Swan, will August finally return the favor to Bae? Will Emma remember? Will love come out?**


	8. Growing Up

**SEASON 1 BEFORE STORYBROOKE**

**Disclaimer- if it came from storybrooke or the story book it isn't mine at any time**

Two years passed and no matter how many times Emma moved she never noticed the change in her belongings. On Emma's twelfth birthday August gave her normal things, such as make-up and a small charm bracelet that he managed to steal. August called Neal to come up and although he was reluctant at first he eventually relented. When Bae arrived Emma was thrilled.

"NEAL!" She squealed, "You remembered my birthday," and she threw her arms around the boy.

He half smiled then looked at the girl who had finally caught up to him in age. "I didn't bring you a gift."

"That's okay Neal," she smiled with a look that showed how much she adored him. August felt a stirring of hate within his chest as he looked at the boy and _his_ Emma. You're being ridiculous he scolded himself this is what you wanted.

Emma and Neal spent the day together. When he complemented her, she blushed and giggled. For one moment August felt as if he had done his job, Emma was a normal twelve year old girl protected and safe and happy. It just wasn't him who made her happy.

Then after Emma grew tired and climbed into bed August and Neal stepped outside. "What is it?" Neal asked.

August just gave him a confused look.

"You have been watching us all day," Neal said, "Something's off."

August swallowed deeply before looking Neal in the eye and admitting it, "I have a solution to your curse."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Neal demanded.

"I'm telling you now." August said crossing his arms.

"But you don't want to be, do you?" Neal said.

"No I don't want to tell you Neal. I don't want you to know that I have an answer but I have this answer and I promised you I would tell you when I found it so there I told you I'll give it to you and we won't ever talk about it again." August answered before pulling the locket from his pocket.

Neal was silent as he watched the older boy. August held the locket out to Neal but Neal didn't move to take it. "Just grab it." August said through clinched teeth.

"What is it?" Neal asked staring confused.

"A locket, just take it." August said and Neal finally grabbed the locket.

A surge of power hit Neal with the touch of the locket and it wasn't something he had felt before. He staggered with the power and he smiled because the power came with an overwhelming feeling of joy. His hand's trembled with joy as he handed the locket back to August.

"Did it work?" August asked but by the look on his face he knew that it had.

"Yeah, thanks." Neal said, and with a nod he was gone. Although, August thought he had a little bit more of a skip in his step than before.

August climbed back into the window. He sat down on Emma's bed as she laid all tucked in. "So Emma, how does it feel to be twelve?" He said making polite conversation with his mind miles away.

"Pretty good, I guess, but Auggy can I ask you a question?" She asked.

He looked at her picking up on the serious tone in her voice. "Sure kid what is it?" He asked.

"I am going crazy or did Neal used to be older than me?" She asked.

August shifted his eyes away from her for just a second and he hoped she didn't pick up on it. "He is older than you Emma." August said trying not to lie to her.

"Yeah but he just seems different." Emma said but her voice seemed dreamy.

August's voice got caught in his throat but he knew that he had to hide his pain from her. "Are you sure you don't just have a crush?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes, "On Neal? No definitely not," but she blushed deeply.

"Really because you seem awfully red," He yanked on her pony tail playfully.

She stared at him for a second before answering. "August when did you become such a grown up?" She asked.

He was taken aback slightly by the question. "I'm not any more of a grown up than I was before Emma Ruby."

"Maybe it's just because I'm twelve but you seem different August. Are you sad?" She asked.

The conversation began to make him feel uncomfortable because it was too serious for him and Emma, unless this is what they had become now. It had never been like this before, even though she was just a kid, they were best friends. He could say anything to her and it was never like this but maybe she was right, maybe being twelve changed things. "Why would I be sad Emma?" August asked.

She shrugged. "You always seem sad when Neal comes."

August was stunned. "Always? I thought you just realized this since you turned twelve?" August was obviously ignoring her inquiries now.

Emma shrugged again. "Goodnight August."

"Goodnight Emma," August said and then in order to end on a lighter note he added, "have fun dreaming of Neal."

She sat upright in bed and started giggling.

"What your twelve now you giggle and have crushes on boys? Where has my little Emma Ruby gone?" He laughed.

"You know I had crushes since before I was twelve!" She crossed her arms and tried to suppress her giggles.

"Really? On Neal?" August laughed again.

"No… On you." She said seriously, and then she rolled over and went to bed. August didn't see it but she turned bright red. The little girl had hoped her best friend would say me too but he didn't instead he headed out of the window silently.

Once outside August turned bright red and looked back at the little girl. He then tried to convince himself that it was wrong. She is twelve August, he reasoned with himself. You are nineteen this is creepy and wrong but in his heart he knew it wasn't because they weren't like normal people. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her at twenty-eight and him at thirty-five. What was seven years anyway?

**Next time on Once Upon a Wooden Swan. Will August tell Emma about the kiss? Who will Emma choose? How will aging change Neal?**


End file.
